A Father's Love
by gabylokita41
Summary: Ok so this story originally belonged to Karategurl13 who wanted me to finish this story so here it is :) When 6 year old Zatanna is kidnapped by the League of Sorceres, Zatara along with the League must race against the clock to save her. But what are their reasons for taking her and who is the boy who keeps popping up where ever the League is?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you guys well i'm taking over this story for Karategurl13 so here's the first chapter that some of you guys have already read i'll post the next chap in a couple of days when i'm not so busy. Anyways i want to thank Karategurl13 for letting me continue this story :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **

6 year old Zatanna Zatara was staring out the window of her bedroom, waiting for her dad to come home. It was after midnight, but she couldn't sleep. She wanted her dad to read her _Il Principe Ranocchio_ before bed. Her babysitter, Mrs. Carol already read her the story twice, but it wasn't the same without her dad. Zatanna smiled brightly as she heard the front door open to their house. She jumped out of bed and ran downstairs with her teddy bear in hand.

"Daddy!" she yelled, jumping into his arms.

He picked Zatanna up and gave her kiss on the cheek.

"I missed you daddy."

"I missed you too my little dove, but what are you doing up? It is past midnight. She should be asleep."

"I couldn't sleep. I wanted you to read to me."

"But didn't Mrs. Carol read to you already?" he asked, her.

"I like it better when you read it to me." Zatanna stated.

Zatara smiled at his daughter. She was so dependent on him. He knew this wouldn't last when she got older, so he wanted to savor this as long as he could.

"I'll be going Giovanni." Mrs. Carol said, picking up her purse.

"Thank you for babysitting. She wasn't too much trouble was she?"

"No, she was a doll. Bye Giovanni, bye sweetheart." the babysitter said.

"Bye!" Zee yelled, waving at her.

The babysitter left and Zatara carried his daughter upstairs. He placed her on her princess bed and tucked her in.

"Please read to me."

"Zatanna…"

"Please daddy. Don't you love me?" she said, with an adorable puppy dog face. Zatara's heart melted and like always, he gave in.

"Alright. One time, but after that you have to go to sleep. You have school tomorrow."

"Ok daddy."

Zatanna snuggled against her father and listened to him read to her. After he finished, he kissed on the forehead and Zee drifted to sleep. The next day, Zatanna was downstairs eating peanut butter and jelly with milk while her dad fixed himself some coffee.

"Daddy?"

"Yes angel?"

"Who did you fight last night?" she asked, with jelly all over her mouth.

"It was nothing more than a bank robber." he said, wiping the food off of her mouth.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Were you scared?"

"No, I've seen much scarier things."

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"When can I go with you to stop bad guys?"

Zatara paled. He knew one day she would ask.

"When you're older."

"But I'm getting better, watch. Tfil ssalg!"

Her glass of milk lifted in the air. Zatara was impressed, she was getting better, but he would never let her go out on patrol. Who knows what could happen to her?

"That's good."

"So I can go?"

"We'll talk about it when you get home ok?"

"Ok daddy."

Zatanna jumped off the chair and her dad put her back pack on her. She was wearing a purple dress with flowers and light purple shoes. Her hair was combed neatly in pig tails that were curled on the end.

"Now angel, remember what I told you about strangers?"

"Stranger danger." she said.

"And if someone tries to get you to go with you?"

"Run away and scream as loud as I can."

"Good girl, now come on. I'll walk you to the bus."

Zatanna skipped to the bus stop holding her dad's hand. Soon, the yellow vehicle arrived.

"Now remember, daddy loves you." Zatara said, kneeling down to her level.

"I love you too."

Zatanna ran onto the bus and then waved out of the window until she couldn't see him anymore. Zatanna sat back down in her seat and started talking to other kids. Once the bus stopped, she got off and followed her teacher inside. Little did she know, a black figure was watching her very closely from the distance.

"Boss, I see the girl. She's kind of cute."

"Quit staring and stick to the plan. Find the girl, drug her and then get over here."

"Got it."

"Once we're done with his little angel, Zatara will wish he never messed with the League of Sorcerers."


	2. Chapter 2

** Hey you guys :D Okay so like i told you guys i'm done with the next chap in this story i know took me a while sorry. If you guys have read my last two chapters from my Teen Titans story you'll know it was because i was feeling a little down and not feeling up to writing. But my computer got moved from the living room to my room and i dicided to write something i realized it helped to cheer me up a bit besides my friends trying everyday to make me laugh :D So after like two weeks maybe longer idk i've come back! hehe you guys can thank _Karategurl13 _who wanted me to finish this story for her if not i wouldn't be writing it. I hope you guys like the second chap of this story especially you Karategurl13 :) Oh yah and thank you my dear friend BubbleGumYum10 for reviewing :) This story is dedicated to both Karategurl13 and BubbleGumYum10 **

**Disclaimer: I Don't own the charecters of this story not even the plot ...**

**Okay now that all that is out of the way on with the story!**

Ch. 1

"Alright children you can go to recess." said the teacher as she finished reading a book to her kindergarten class. The kids all ran outside to the playground, little Zatanna was one of the first ones to be out the door. As soon as she was in the playground she skipped to the swings.

Unaware to anyone in the school a man snuck into the building and made his way to the playground where little Zee was playing.

"Zee do you want to play with me?" asked a small boy. His hair was black and it hung around his head, he looked at her with his sky blue eyes. He was wearing a red shirt with dark blue pants and black shoes. He was the new boy in Zee's class and she didn't remember his name.

"Umm…sure." She said as she stopped swinging herself and hopped off the swing following him. "What do you wanna play?" she asked.

He turned around and looked at her before smiling and touching her arm. "Tag, you're it!" he said before running off. Zee giggled and ran after him.

After a while of playing tag Zee was getting tiered. "Hey, let's go get some water." She said grabbing the little boys hand before he could take off running again.

"Okay." He said and they both raced to the water fountain. "I win!" said the boy as he stopped in front of the water fountain and turned around to look at Zee.

"No fair, you cheated."

"Did not." He said as he smiled. He then stood on his tippy toes to drink water. Once he was done drinking, Zee drank some water and looked at him.

"I'm bored let's play something else." She said.

"Oh I know, wanna play ball?"

"Sure."

"Okay, be right back I'll go get a ball. You wait for me here." He said before running off in the direction of the class room.

Zatanna looked around; the drinking fountain was towards the side of the building, away from the playground and classroom. You could verily hear the other kids' laughter from where she stood. She didn't see the teacher; she was probably in the classroom with another of her class mates. Zee bit her lip as she waited for the little boy to come back with the ball.

From the side of the building the man creped over to the small child who was still unaware of his existence. Suddenly Zee heard a noise behind her and turned to look at a man who was wearing all black. In one of his hands he was holding a white handkerchief.

The little girls eyes went wide and she turned around running away from the man. She was about to scream when she was pulled from behind by strong hands and the scream got stuck in her throat as the fear gripped her. She kicked and scratched as she was being pulled towards the side of the school where no one could she or help her.

"Zee where are you?!" she heard the voice of the little boy who she had been playing with. She suddenly remembered his name was Richard and tried to scream for help.

"Rich-

"Oh no you don't." said the man who was pulling her as he covered her mouth and nose with the handkerchief.

The little boy had heard his friend's voice coming from the side of the building and ran towards it dropping the green ball in the process. As he got to the side of the school that led to the parking lot he saw a man carrying Zee over his shoulder and walking towards a van that was waiting outside the school. The little girl was unconscious.

As soon as Richard saw this he didn't think twice about it and ran after the man to try and save his friend. He was too far and the man carrying Zee had arrived at the van's side and opened the side door and placing the sleeping girl inside before closing the door again. Richard ran faster trying to get to the car before it drove away.

"Zee!" he screamed as the man got inside the car and it speed away from the school. "Zee!" he screamed again a little louder and kept running.

He ran until he got to the end of the school's parking lot and saw the van drive around the corner and disappear.

"ZEE!"

**Well i hope you all liked it, ik ik supper short but i didn't have time to write more i just reliezed that tommorow i won't be able to update because i'm going to homecoming and during the day i have to do hw and sundays are always really busy days for me so Sorry for that. i'll try to update next week if any of you have any questions you can PM me or ask in a review. Until next time !**

**-Gaby Out! :) **


End file.
